plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PuffyMuffins
PuffyMuffins is owned by PuffyMuffins and is his main OC. Being leader of the MLG Clan, he is very MLG. He can kill an enemy in 10 seconds if it has a normal health. He is one of the most famous plants in the PvZRP universe. 'Stats' Health : 10,550 Speed : Lightning Fast Evade : Can go invisible. Damage : 10 (Normal Attack) Defense : Extremely High 'Personality' PuffyMuffins 'is an all around cool plant. He loves to party and was born on October 31st. He loves company, and dislikes fish, but loves cats! He also enjoys playing Garden Warfare and owning all the noobs online. He also LOVES Virtual Riot and likes to make music a lot of the time. 'Likes PuffyMuffins 'loves Chicken Pot Pie as well as his MuffinWay Muffins. He loves his family and his wife Ghost Pepper. His favorite holiday is Thanksgiving. He also loves cats! 'Dislikes PuffyMuffins 'dislikes fish and dislikes Fall. He also hates Justin Beiber. He also dislikes noobs, and he has a machine called the "NoobHunter 3000 - Noobcake Dispenser Bait" to catch dumb noobs. 'Friends * Ghost Pepper * Dogtail * WinterMagnet * Pyro * Rx2 * Winter Melon * Snow Pea * Power Lily * Bootleg Blover * Zombistein * Tomb Raiser Zombie * Cattail * King Cattail 'Enemies' * Carp & Friends * Noobs * Spurge Cactus * Flyswatter Plant * Beetboxer * Beet 'Equipment' * Industrial Rainbow Sulfur Armor * Gallant Knights Blade * Wand * 301 DarkAura * 10 BlueAura * 4 GreenAura * Blood in a Bottle * Severed Head of Cactus * 2 Stratums * 3 WMag Packs * M4 * Assault SMG * Mini Gun with Infinite Ammo * 2 Treasure * Mysterious Rock 'Attacks' 'State Puffy Muffin Man ' The State Puffy Muffin Man attack makes Puffy take Supa-Steroids and becomes 10x larger. Special : Can instantly kill any enemy at 750 health or below granted that they have low defense and/or armor. 'Melon-Magnet' This attack makes Puffy shoot 5 Summer Melons, 5 Winter Melons, and 5 Normal Melons and takes all metalitc items from enemies, proceeding to toss them back at them. 'Angered' When Puffy is at low health, he can use this attack. Angered takes 3 turns to charge before Puffy goes on a rampage, hitting the enemy 30 times dealing 50 times. Special : It doesn't always work. 'Magic' 'GaminGonza ' The GaminGonza ''allows Puffy to control another character. '''Special : Very Rare to be used Special : Must Spin Wheel to activate 'Ra Ra Ra ' Ra Ra Ra ''Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra Ra ''allows Puffy to steal the sun and use it as a projectile. Magic Once PuffyMuffins '''climbed the Mountain of Fate, he was given the '''Power of the Plant Gods '''by '''Dogtail, since then he has been able to perform these magic attacks. 'Lightning Storm ' This magic attack smites the target 2x(7 - 10) times. It also targets areas around it too. It does 3x(6 - 80) damage. 'Fireball ' This magic attack shoots a fireball at the specified target or area. It does 4x(7 - 90) damage. 'Transformo ' This magic ability allows Puffy to transform into other plants. This can allow him to sneak by various places. But say if Puffy transformed into Jalapeno, and Jalapeno saw him in disguise, that would blow his cover and cause temporary blindness to the real Jalapeno. This pertains to all plants and zombies. 'Tyme ' This magic ability allows Puffy to change the time of day, what day it is, the temperature, and the season. '''''MORE MAGIC COMING SOON MORE ATTACKS COMING SOON 'Gallery' PuffyNew.png|Puffy with his New Years Costume. PuffyChristmas.jpg|Puffy with his Christmas Costume #1. HallowHyde.png|Puffys alter ego, Hallow or Mr. Hyde. DevilPuffy.jpg|Puffys killer outfit from Hell. PuffyMuffinsBRAINWASHED.jpg|Puffy when he is Brainwashed. PuffyScientist.png|For Science! PuffyMuffinsORIGINAL.jpg|The normal Puffy. puffyv2.png|HD V2 Puffy newpuffy420.png|HD V2.5 Puffy New_PuffyMuffins_Seed_Packet.png|Seed Packet of V2.5 Puffy PuffyMuffinsV9003.png|V3 PuffyMuffins_Seed_Packet.png|V3 Puffy Seed Packet PuffyNewBruh.png|The Newest and Coolest Puffy 'Battle Records' *PuffyMuffins has won over 100 battles! *Puffy has lost only 7 battles! Resistances *Fire *Water *Ice *Ground 'Weakness' *Unknown 'Trivia' *Puffys full name is Puffy S. Muffin. His middle name is Sky, not to be confused with SkyDoesMinecraft. *Puffy originally was frozen. This was because he was born in the icy mountains of Freeze Fields. 'History' When Puffy was born, he wasn't a muffin. He was a Puff Shroom, and when he was young, his parents told him the news that no Puff Shroom ever lives beyond a week, and that Puffy should spend his time on Earth well. Puffy was confused and carefree. Then a holy plant came upon him and the others, he was Dogtail. Dogtail used his magic to turn Puffy into a Muffin, as it would result in him not dying. Sadly, all of his friends and family died. He was only able to revive his family after then. Family Puffy's father is Puffy Shroom. Puffy's mother is Rainbow Puffina. Puffy's brother is Shadow Puff. Puffy's sister is Sunshine Puff. Puffy's wife is Ghost Pepper. Puffy's son is Peppy. 'Alternate Forms' For alternate forms, see PuffyMuffins :|: Forms. Category:Mascots Category:Puffy's Plants